


Late Connvember

by literally_a_dinosaur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_a_dinosaur/pseuds/literally_a_dinosaur
Summary: 30 days of very short Connverse fics.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Autumn

Steven skipped down the warp pad, waving to the gems in charge of keeping the Galaxy Warp functioning efficiently. The building was full like every Thanksgiving, with gems and humans either waiting for their turn to warp away or waiting for their family and friends.

It didn't take long before he arrived home, their house surrounded by orange and brown trees, with a single green pine tree almost watching over them.

Connie was looking out the window when he entered, her face scrunching in thought when she noticed him.

“Hi,” he said smiling, his eyes only slightly watery these days when looking at her.

Unable to resist his bright smile, she smiled too even if the confusion remained in her eyes. Bending down, he kissed her forehead. A yawn swallowed Connie’s look of surprise and after some blinking she fully opened her eyes. “Steven! I was waiting for you but the sun felt so good… How was the meeting?”

“Boring! I wish you had been there!” Steven replied, straightening up with some difficulty. “What do you think about getting some fresh air before we prepare for dinner?”

“That sounds lovely,” Connie said smiling, holding Steven’s soft hand. With a wrinkled hand, Steven squeezed back.


	2. Nap

Giddy with happiness, Steven opened his eyes. Whistling a tune, he went down the stairs, only to find Greg was waiting for him in the kitchen, looking awkward.

“Hey dad! What’s up?”

“Hey Schtu-ball, please come here…” Greg looked lost for words, which didn’t happen often. Abandoning his efforts of making a sandwich, Steven sat down in front of his dad.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no. It’s just that the Gems… Well, you looked the same for so many years I forgot and didn’t think it was necessary back then, and now you’ve grown up so much…”

“Dad, it’s okay!”

“Okay. Yeah. What I wanted to talk about… The Gems told me you’ve been taking ‘naps’ every day and they are worried about your ‘extra sleep requirements’. They don’t really understand but…”

“I–” Steven began but Greg stopped him with a gesture.

“There comes a time in every man’s life when they discover…” He said before stopping and trying again, “I understand that when something feels very good, you may want to do it every day but it’s not good to…”

Steven’s face went from confusion to horrified understanding in an instant and with a scream he stopped his dad from continuing. “No! No, no, it’s not that! You know Connie is in India visiting her relatives, right?”

Greg nodded and waited for Steven to continue.

“We figured out that since there’s a difference of ten hours, if I take a nap in the afternoon I can visit her with my powers while she’s sleeping.”

“Oh,” A subtle blush covered Greg’s features. “Oh! That’s good! Very good! As long as you’re just dreaming!”

“Yeaaah…” Steven said, with just enough uncertainty that his dad picked up on it.

“Are you using protection?” Greg asked, his voice lowering in concern.

Steven sputtered in embarrassment and replied, his hands covering his red face, “Daaad, it’s a dream! And we haven’t… It’s a dream!”

With a sigh of relief, Greg smiled again, “In that case, I still have time. Let me sing you the ballad of the birds and the bees.”

And for the first time in his life Steven wished he could poof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still counts as Connverse, right?


	3. First Date

Stevonnie loved being Stevonnie.

They jumped, using the planet’s lower gravity to spin in place and impulse themselves past the creature that was attacking them. With a flourish, Stevonnie used Connie’s sword to hit the beast, using its flat side to avoid dealing too much damage. They only wanted to scare it away.

The creature roared and turned, looking warily at the fusion. Stevonnie simply smiled and waited. It didn’t take long before the creature decided they weren’t worth the problem and fled.

“Whoooo!” Stevonnie celebrated, jumping around. Understandably, they had a lot of nervous energy and fighting the creature had felt good.

They giggled and guffawed and everything in between, while running towards the ancient building that was their target.

As far as Stevonnie was concerned, this was a wonderful first date.

They could almost hear a record scratch sound effect echo in their brain. Stevonnie only had time to open their lips in a “oh” sound before splitting apart.

Connie and Steven found themselves on the ground, looking at each other.

“You thought this was a date?” Steven asked, blushing.

“… it isn't?” Connie answered, fighting her own blush, “I mean… it’s not exactly traditional, and it’s not what I expected when you called me to ask me if I was free today, but it has been so much fun!”

Steven opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. He _had_ noticed Connie looking particularly good that day. And they _were_ “together” after that long talk about their relationship last week but…

“But… I wanted a proper first date,” Steven mumbled, almost pouting, standing up before extending his hand to help Connie up, “with flowers, a movie…”

Giggling at Steven’s fake sadness, Connie grabbed his hand. All of his grumbling vanished. It may not have been a traditional first date, but she was happy and he was happy that she was happy. 

With a flash of light, Stevonnie was back, and after a loud whoop of joy at being them again, they began running. 


	4. Bubble

When Connie was 9 years old, she introduced herself to her new classmates. Since the teacher asked her to describe herself, she included the most important fact she could think of.

“Hi, I’m Connie Maheswaran and I have no friends.”

Connie liked to read and in most of her books the main character had many friends. Childhood friends. Rivals turned to friends. Teammates. Where were hers?

Not in that school. Or the next. Or the one after.

She knew people had friends. She could see them in the park, in her tutoring sessions, in the beach. So there had to be something wrong about her.

Magic didn’t exist, people couldn’t fly and Connie Maheswaran didn’t have any friends. All undeniable facts about the universe.

She almost wished she’d get bullied, so she could be part of the “underdogs,” sticking together against everything and everyone.

She had classmates of course, but they weren’t _real_ friends, not like the ones in the books. Some of them stopped talking to her after she told them that, they didn’t understand.

When they had to move again, Connie decided to stop trying. She imagined a bubble, she and her books inside, everyone else out of her reach. It was a fact of life, nothing to be done about. People had friends, she didn't. She was safe inside her bubble, reading about the things she couldn't have.

The heroes she read about were usually nothing without their friends. She tried hard not to think what that meant for her.

After meeting Steven, she sometimes forgot her bubble had ever existed.

Sometimes it was all Connie could think about, the walls of her bubble growing closer and closer until she was suffocating inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept struggling with this chapter but there are too many prompts left to keep tweaking it.


	5. Rainfall

Picking a romantic movie had, in hindsight, not been one of Steven’s better ideas, his face still burning from sitting next to Connie during some of the more heated scenes. 

It was already dark when they exited the theater, a very light rain falling.

“We could wait for Lion?” Steven asked, scratching his head.

Connie didn’t immediately respond, looking at the rain. Turning, she shook her head, smiling. “Let’s walk.”

They were crossing Dewey Park when the drizzle turned into a downpour, a storm on its way. With a gesture Steven began summoning his shield as a makeshift umbrella but Connie stopped him.

“I want to try something,” she said, looking unsure, her wet hair, shining under the street lights, falling in a way that made Steven feel butterflies, “but you have to close your eyes.”

“Uhh, sure.”

With his eyes closed the rain felt even more powerful against his skin, the noise from the wind and the rain almost deafening. He counted the seconds, waiting for something to happen. A dog was barking in the distance. He resisted the impulse to bounce in place. The movie had been pretty good, uncomfortable scenes aside, and they had spent the entire runtime holding hands. A rustle close to him distracted him. Nothing happened. Would Connie get sick because of the rain?

Steven was about to ask when he felt something softly brush his lips. The sensation lasted just enough to make its absence painful. Almost by instinct he moved his head forward, finding Connie’s retreating lips, his hands holding her closer.


	6. Future

“Do you ever think about the future?”

The kitchen was silent. Outside, Sadie laughed loudly at something Connie had said. Lars’s hands stilled before continuing rolling the dough. 

“Sometimes, why?”

“Connie wants to set up a trust for me,” Steven replied, not looking at Lars or anything that wasn’t the beer can in his hand. “Said it’d help with taxes in the long term.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“The _very_ long term.”

“Oh.” With an ease that Steven almost envied, Lars turned over the dough. “Do you think she could help me set up one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer in my head but... less is more? Maybe?


	7. Homeworld

“Welcome…?” White Diamond trails off, clearly grasping for a name while extending her hand.

The same hand that had meant to kill her best friend, his survival only the happiest of accidents.

The same hand that had thrown Steven’s body away like a candy wrapper, the alien only interested in his gem.

The same hand is in front of her, waiting for Connie to shake it, like none of that mattered. Like Connie didn’t wake up sometimes, unable to fall asleep until she was sure the man next to her was breathing. Like that day hadn’t shattered her in pieces with broken edges that some days she could barely contain from cutting through.

Connie smiles and shakes the hand in front of her, introducing herself as Ambassador Maheswaran, from the planet Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end up with nothing to write for the "angst" prompt. * sigh *


	8. Role Reversal

“I’m sorry,” Steven apologizes for the thousandth time, his voice weak and tired.

Connie is kneeling next to his bed, holding his hand and cleaning his face with a damp cloth. She shakes her head. “You couldn’t have known,” she says, for the thousandth time. 

Leaving the cloth aside, she caresses his face. Steven leans into her palm, his lips mouthing a silent “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Connie says, no longer holding back her tears. There are no magic sparks when they fall, his gem now dull and opaque.

With her pink hand she closes Steven’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing [Hadithi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi/pseuds/Hadithi), by far one of my favorite SU authors.
> 
> I wanted to get into the habit of writing again and the prompts from this [Connvember](https://mauvue.tumblr.com/post/188754523520/i-saw-stevineltober-going-around-so-i-decided-to) post on Tumblr look perfect for that.


End file.
